xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon
"Pendulum Dragon" monster * 1 Spellcaster-Type monster Apply the appropriate effect, depending on the original Level of the Spellcaster-Type monster you control used as Fusion Material. ● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. ● Level 5 or 6: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. ● Level 7 or higher: This card can make up to 5 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. Pre-Arc League Championship * In episode 23, Yuya Sakaki plays this card in his Duel against Aura Sentia. He fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Stargazer Magician" via "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon this card. Due to this cards effect, since "Stargazer Magician" is a Level 5 monster, this card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters each Battle Phase. This card attacks and destroys "Prediction Princess Astromorrigan", "Prediction Princess Petalelf" and "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" winning Yuya the Duel. * In episode 25, this card appears in a flashback when Nico Smiley explains that he is impressed with Yuya's Dueling thus far. * In episode 26, Yuya Sakaki plays this card in his duel against Gong Strong. He fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Stargazer Magician" via the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Trump Witch" to Fusion Summon this card. Due to this cards effect, since "Stargazer Magician" is a Level 5 Monster, this card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters each Battle Phase. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Camelump", targeting this card. Due to its effect, whenever this card attacks and opponents monster, that monster loses 800 DEF and this card deals piercing battle damage. This card attacks "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo". Due to the Pendulum Effect of "Camelump", "Susanowo" loses 800 DEF, decreasing its DEF from 3800 to 3000, since this cards ATK is equal to the DEF of "Susanowo", "Susanowo" isn't destroyed. This card attacks "Susanowo", Gong then activates the effect of "Susanowo", paying 500 LP to activate the Action Card "Evasion" from Yuya's Graveyard, negating the attack. This card attacks "Susanowo", due to the Pendulum Effect of "Camelump", "Susanowo" loses 800 DEF, decreasing its DEF from 3000 to 2200, this card destroys "Susanowo", with Gong taking piercing damage due to the Pendulum Effect of "Camelump". Later Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch" via "Big Return", fusing this card and "Performapal Silver Claw" to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". ** This card also appears in a flashback when Yuya thinks that Pendulum-Fusion is the answer to what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning. Friendship Cup * In episode 50, Yuya Sakaki plays this card in his duel against Declan Akaba. He fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Stargazer Magician" via the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch" to Fusion Summon this card. Due to this cards effect, since "Stargazer Magician" is a Level 5 Monster, this card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters each Battle Phase. This card attacks and destroys "D/D/D Wave King Caesar", "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" and "D/D/D Gust King Alexander". In the next episode, this card is banished by the effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok". * In episode 64, Yuya Sakaki plays this card in his Turbo Duel against Jack Atlas. He fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Trump Girl" via the effect of "Trump Girl" to Fusion Summon this card. Due to this cards effect, since "Trump Girl" is a Level 4 Monster, this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters each Battle Phase. Later, since Yuya has 2 or more monsters with higher ATK than "Red Wyvern", this card and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Jack activates the effect of "Red Wyvern", to destroy this card since it has the highest ATK, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Mirror Barrier" to negate this cards destruction. This card attacks Jack directly, but Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Evasive Evasion", Special Summoning an "Evasive Evasion Token". This card attacks the "Evasion Evasion Token", but Jack activates the effect of the "Evasion Evasion Token", negating the attack. This card attacks the "Evasion Evasion Token", but Jack activates "Reject Reborn", negating the attack, ending the Battle Phase, destroying all monsters he controls and then Special Summons "Red Wyvern" and "Red Resonator" due to its effect. On Jack's next turn, this card and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" are destroyed by the effect of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", since their ATK is equal or lower than the ATK of "Scarlight" and Yuya takes 500 damage for each card destroyed, since 2 cards were destroyed, Yuya takes 1000 damage. * In episode 65, this card appears on a screen at the Duel Palace when Melissa Trail introduces Yuya as a participant of the Friendship Cup. ** This card also appears in a flashback when Yuya remembers losing to Jack Atlas. Friendship Cup Finals * In episode 76, this card appears in a flashback when Yuya explains the Duel between himself and Jack Atlas. Category:Duel Spirit Category:Dragons Category:Fusions Category:Tail Category:Animals Category:Wings Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe